


The Last

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Last Moments, Last words, LeviHan Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: The final moments.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> Levihan Week 2017 (day 1 - first/last)

Levi slid from the horse. His chest burning with the effort to breath. He stood for a moment to regain his balance, the movement having knocked his balance. The sun was bright and hot. Scorching his beaten skin. Slowly he gathered Hange up, pulling her from where she sat slumped on the horse. She felt tiny in his arms. Never would he had thought she would feel this small. His eyes burned. Tears gathering. Slowly he walked to the shoreline. The sand crunching beneath his boots. He stumbled a couple of times. The sand uneven beneath his feet. Pain seemed to course through his entire body with every step he took.

When he couldn’t go on anymore he slumped to his knees. Hange still held in his arms.

‘We made it. I told you we’d make it back.’ He whispered.

Levi wasn’t even sure if she could still hear him. Her breathing was very shallow now. Her goggles were still on her head. Levi shifted so he was sat down, Hange in his lap. Carefully he pulled the goggles free tossing them onto the sand beside them. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket pulling out Hange’s regular glasses. Gently he placed them back on her face.

'There. Now you can see.’ His voice was rough. The words hard to get out. Her eyes remained closed. The damaged one scarred and rough. He wondered what happened to the patch she had been wearing. It didn’t matter. It was gone now. So much was gone now.

He sat, Hange cradled in his arms, for a little while. The water lapping against the shore just ahead of them. He felt weak, the pain which wracked his body on the brink of overwhelming. Just a little longer.

'They all made it. Those stupid kids. They’ll get to go home and grow old. Not us though. We get to die like heroes. They’ll write books about us. Like the ones you had under your bed.’ Levi said. His eyes firmly on the horizon. The sun was setting now. The sky turning hazy. A light breeze ruffled his hair and he looked down at Hange. Her eyes were open and she looked up at him with her one good eye. A fraction of a smile on her lips.

'Hey Shitty Glasses.’

'Hey.’ She croaked. Her lips were dry and chapped. Blood streaked across her chin.

Levi shifted her into a sitting position, still in his lap, but so she could see out over the ocean now. She rested her head back against his shoulder looking out over the glittering water. The sky had turned it a deep orange colour. It was quite beautiful but Levi’s eyes were fixed on Hange.

'Did you know there are birds that move through the water like they’re flying yet can’t actually take flight in the sky?’ Hange said out of nowhere, her voice rough.

'Well that’s fucking stupid.’

'They’re called penguins.’

'What’s the point in being a bird if you can’t fly?’ Levi asked mockingly.

'I dunno. What’s the point in being a man if you only grow to your height?’ Hange replied.

She tilted her head back to look up at him. Her cracked lips spread in a grin.

'You’re a fucking idiot.’ Levi said smiling down at her.

'You love me anyway though.’

Hange was looking at him with such intensity now it almost blinded him. He took hold of her hand and squeezed.

'Yeah I guess I do.’ He told her.

They sat together on the sand for what felt like hours, though it couldn’t have been that long. The sun sinking low in the sky. It had almost disappeared behind the horizon when Hange coughed. Blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Levi wrapped his arms around her. Hange pressed herself further into him. Her head was tucked under his chin. Her breathing was laboured. It wouldn’t be much longer.

He was staring out over the water. The last strip of sun dipping below the horizon when he felt it. The stillness in his arms. The tears fell silently down his cheeks. His heart ached. Yet he felt numb. All the pain that had plagued him gone.

He closed his eyes. Pressed his face into Hange’s hair. Breathed her in one last time.

A bird flew over the silent scene. It’s wide wingspan casting a broad shadow over their still figures. The water lapping gently at their feet. Two figures alone on a quiet peaceful beach.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
